Sting The Heart With Darkness
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Summary: What if Rhadamanthys had offered one of the Gold Saints he fought a deal? What would have happened then? Takes Place During the Hades Arc when Mu, Milo, and Aiolia appeared in the underworld. Rhadamanthys/Milo and Camus/Milo/Kanon pairings!


**Sting The Heart With Darkness**

_Summary: What if Rhadamanthys had offered one of the Gold Saints he fought a deal? What would have happened then? Takes Place During the Hades Arc when Mu, Milo, and Aiolia appeared in the underworld._

_Pairings: Rhadamanthys/Milo, Kanon/Milo/Camus, Shaka/Mu, mentions of Hyoga/Shun, etc_

_Warnings: Violence, Male/Male Situations, Language, Possible Character Death, Possible Mpreg_

**Chapter 1: Striking Up A Deal**

A sense of fear had the Scropio saint on his toes as he walked with Mu and Aiolia in what appeared to be an old castle. The place had a deep feeling of death, pain, and anger. It made the blunet cringe slightly as he scanned the area with his light blue eyes.

Mu walked a few steps in front of him to his right while Aiolia walked on his left. Milo suddenly stopped in his tracks, his head tilting to look behind him.

His eyes search the darkness behind them, feeling something out of place. Mu and Aoilia realized their comrade had stopped and as they turned to look back at him, he turned to look at them as well.

Time seemed to stop as a massive figure in black armor landed behind Milo towering over the smaller saint by a few feet. Milo's eyes widen sensing the power coming off the body behind him. Mu and Aiolia both let out startled cries as their companion is hit in the back of the head and is sent flying past them.

Milo's body slams into a pillar, the pillar collapsing while Scropio's body rolls on the ground eventually laying on his side. Aiolia and Mu both take a defensive stance in front of their companion as the figure begins to slowly walk in their direction.

"Stardust Revolution!" two gold lights form in the Aries' hands as he launches his attack at the figure before them. The figure smirks and simply holds his hand out in front of his body.

Mu's eyes widen as his attack is deflected and sent back at them. He raises his hands up and makes his Crystal Wall preventing the attack from hitting his companions and himself.

Aiolia is by the Scropio's side worried that the Scropio has not made any movement to get up. He kneels by him brushing the dirt from his face sighing with relief when he realizes Milo is just unconscious.

He slides a hand around Milo's shoulders and pulls the Scropio up into a sitting position, gently patting his face which causes Milo's eyes to snap open. He looks at the Leo wincing at the throbbing pain in his head before they hear a loud cry.

Milo gasps seeing the figure holding Mu around the throat holding the Aries off the ground. Mu's hand were wrapped around the figure's larger hand trying to get the hand off his small throat. Milo struggles to get up as Aiolia rushes towards the figure enraged.

"Let Mu go!" Aiolia yells as he prepares to attack the figure with his lightening Bolt. He barely has enough time as the figure throws Mu into him sending the two saints backwards into a wall.

Milo watches in horror as Aiolia and Mu go through the wall causing it to collapse ontop of them, burying them under the rubble. He stands up unsteadily and he tries to rush to their aid, but the figure appears in front of him causing Milo to take a few steps back.

The figure stares down at the beauty before him and his eyes scan over the soft features moving slowly down the body. Those luscious lips, beautiful skin, subtle body, and a beautiful set of hips. The figure stares into the light blue eyes that filled his body with warmth.

The figure moves so he's much closer to the saint who in returns readies his Scarlet Needle causing the figure to reaches forward yanking Milo's right hand upwards. Milo lets out a pained cry as the figure lifts him up so they're face to face.

The figure's other hand grabs the Scropio's other hand before moving it upwards so he can grasps the Scropio's hands in one hand. The figure whispers something that Milo couldn't catch and a set of black shackles sealed around his wrists.

The figure places Milo on the ground releasing his shackled wrists, but snakes a hand around the saint's waist pulling him close. Milo gasps softly at the hold before he attempts to use his Scarlet Needle once again only for the attack to fail.

"That attack won't work as long as those shackles are on your wrists, little Scropion." comes a deep resonating vocie that sends shivers through Milo's body. "They're escpecially made by Lord Hades."

Milo curses himself for allowing this beast to capture him, but his head snaps up and to the side once he hears soft groans of pain coming from the rubble near by.

"Mu! Aiolia!" his body twists and writhes attempting to break the hold on him, but it's useless as the figure tightens the grip on his waist. "Bastard! Let go of me!"

The figure sees fear in those pretty blue eyes, but not fear for himself. Fear for his companions who are emerging from the rubble of the wall. He licks his lips realizing he could use them to his advantage.

'Worried for your companions?" Milo snaps his head up to look at the beast holding him and he found himself giving a small nod. He was worried for Mu and for Aiolia. "How about we make a small trade then? More of an offer."

"A-An offer?" Milo's voice was unsteady and slightly fearful as the figure smirks evilly at him. Milo glances at his friends, seeing the wounds and pain on their faces.

"Yes, an offer. I'll teleport your companions to another area, a safer area." Milo's eyes narrowed knowing there was a catch to this whole 'deal'. "In exchange for sparing their lives and letting them go free, you will belong to me."

Milo felt his breath catch in his throat hearing the offer this beast was giving him. Mu and Aiolia would be sent somewhere safe where they could find the others and join up with them, but at the price of his freedom, his life.

Milo looked over at his companions with tears forming in his eyes before he turns his face up to look the figure in the face. "I-I accept your deal."

The figure smirks and tilts Milo's face upwards and before Milo could blink, lips descended onto his in a rough kiss. Milo's eyes widened as the figure kisses him holding his body close. Milo's hands press against the figure's chest trying to fight the kiss.

A hand snakes into his hair causing the kiss to be deepened and the tears slowly make their way down the Scropio's cheeks as a sign of defeat. The figure slowly pulls away from his little beauty a trail of saliva connecting their lips. The figure licks up the falling tears causing Milo to flinch violently at the action.

"Y-You promised to send them somewhere safe..." comes the small accusation and the figure nods turning to face the saints before him. He raises his free hand and a pruple light engulfs Mu and Aiolia who let out cries as they vanish. /Mu..Aiolia.../

The figure is glad that he can know focus on his beautiful prisoner whose head is bowed in defeat. The figure smirks wrapping his arms around the smaller body holding him close as they begin to fade.

Scropio Milo was now the prisoner of one Wyvern Rhadamanthys and his fate was sealed.

**End of chapter 1**

**DuoXKouga: This is my first Saint Seiya fanfic. I love Milo and I'm also a Scropio. This plot idea jsut tumbled into my head and yeah. Rhadamanthys and Milo would make a good couple. So R&R and I'll have the second chapter up soon. See ya later!**


End file.
